Dog Classes
by PimmyJalmer
Summary: Jimmy POV. Jimmy gets a puppy and takes it to class. He never expected one of his co-workers to be there. Almost fluffish, humor. JIMMY IS A PART OF THE TEAM!


I stood there in the center of the collars and leashes isle at the local pet store. In one hand I held a dark blue collar and in the other an orange one, similar in design. The blue collar almost looked like it would choke the dog to death, and the other one looked as though it would slide down from its neck and settle around its tiny waist. I sighed and set both back down. I knew I should've brought the dog into the store. The only reason I had left it out in the car was because I knew that a nine month old Golden Retriever puppy would only add ciaos to the already busy store.

I pushed my hand through my hair and sighed. I didn't know one thing about dogs. I would've asked my friends, but then I realized that I really didn't have any. Practically having the word "Geek" tattooed on my forehead stopped anyone from talking to me at college, and having no social life or relations with the people I worked with didn't help either. I started to regret the whole getting a puppy thing and I would've forgot about it if I wasn't already attached to it.

My mom, who is a little scatterbrained but I still loved her anyway, had a philosophy. First, you got a plant. If the planet lives for a year, then you get a dog. And if both the dog and the plant are alive for a solid two years, you are ready to get into a relationship. I'd always thought that it was stupid, but the spider planet that was in the living room of my apartment has been alive for almost two years now, so it's about time I got a dog. Of course I had just moved out of my mom's place, so if figured a dog would keep me from getting lonely.

I sighed and left the store and headed out towards my car. Already I got see the anxious ball of fluff attacking the passenger side window, the interior covered with slobber. I sighed and attached the old leash to the collar that seemed two sizes too small that was around my puppy's neck. He bounced out of the car and pulled on my arm, hard.

"Damn it, Chester, no!" I said, pulling back on the leash. This wasn't the best idea I've ever had, seeing as the collar was too small, which left Chester panting and gasping for air. I sighed as he stared back at me and my heart almost melted. I love animals, and any thoughts about strangling my dog instantly melted away as I pulled him –no, more like dragged him- back into the store. I picked a red collar off the shelf with a matching leash and paid for it. While I was pulling a twenty out of my pocket I noticed a flyer that was propped up against the counter. _Puppy classes. For dogs between the ages of 9 mines to a year. Apply at counter. Starts Sunday, April 14__th__, at 12:30._

"Is there still room for the dog classes?" I asked. I couldn't believe my luck. Chester was the worst behaved dog on the planet, and since today happened to be a Sunday at 12:15 I almost thought I hit the lottery.

The guy who was checking me out from behind the counter looked back at me from behind thick, black framed glasses. "Yeah, I think so. If you hurry up you can make the first class," he said, handing me the bag.

"Thanks." I said, quickly changing Chester's collar and run down the hallway towards a door that was marked _Canine Education Classes._ I knocked and the door opened to reveal a petite women wearing the orange smock that all the employees wore. "Is there still more room?" I asked quickly. Chester immediately lunged for the women, dying to be petted.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I usually don't take late editions, but you're a special case," She said, glaring down at Chester, who now had saliva dripping onto the floor.

"I'll take your word on it." I said, dragging Chester into the room. His paws were gripping at the floor and I could tell he didn't want to go in there, but I dragged him anyway. I sat down in one of the chairs that was in the center of the room and tied the end of Chester's leash around one of the legs. Chester was looking around with his blue eyes large. So far there were only two other people in the room; an elderly women with a little Pug that seemed to sneeze every five seconds and a biker man with a tattoo of a shark on his arm with a Pit Bull that looked like it could eat my dog for breakfast. _This is what you get for signing up for free classes,_ I told myself.

That's when I heard my name being called.

"Palmer?"

I quickly got up and turned around and my mouth almost fell open. It wasn't because the man who addressed me had gray hair and a terrifyingly familiar scowl. It was because of the small, black, poodle-like dog that he was holding against his chest.

"Agent Gibbs?"

**Hey! I'm so sorry about the sequel to **_**Is NCIS Anything like CSI?**_** I'm not really sure what to do with the plot. I know I'm going to send the team to Vegas, but if anyone can help with that I'd bake you a million cookies, eat one, and then give you the rest while I lick the bowl. And so I hope you like this little bit. I may update, but I just want to see what you guys think. Review please, or the dog will pay.**

**-Ashley**


End file.
